Rahkshi
Rahkshi are suits of armor created when a Kraata is immersed in Energized Protodermis. History Rahkshi have been employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta for over 80,000 years. Prior to their evolution, Makuta used a lengthy process which produced inferior Kraata, and by extension, inferior Rahkshi. Despite their faults, the Rahkshi were utilized in the Brotherhood's army, such as when they ambushed the League of Six Kingdoms. After the Makuta's evolution from biomechanical beings to beings of energy, they found it much easier and faster to produce higher quality Kraata. A number of Rahkshi created have fulfilled their duties and were released from the servitude of their creator. These Rahkshi wander the islands, lacking direction. A number of these wild Rahkshi resided in Metru Nui, under the Archives, prior to the Great Cataclysm, some of which were fought and defeated by the Toa Metru. Shortly after the event, these Rahkshi were called by Teridax to act as a distraction to the Dark Hunters. These Rahkshi were obliterated by Voporak. The Brotherhood of Makuta had employed the Rahkshi in every force they used, from defense groups to assault teams. They are used as guards on the Brotherhood island of Destral, ordered to kill and destroy any intruders. They have also been taught to recognize the Tablet of Transit, capturing and escorting any bearers. They were also utilized in most of the Brotherhood's military operations, such as when Kojol assaulted the island of Artakha. The Rahkshi used in this raid were destroyed in an effort by the Order of Mata Nui to eliminate all beings aware of the location of Artakha. In his effort to harass the Matoran of Mata Nui, Teridax created six Rahkshi to defeat their protectors, the Toa Nuva and obtain the Avohkii. Though the Rahkshi were potent foes, the Toa Nuva succeeded in defeating them with the assistance of the Toa of Light, Takanuva. The Toa Nuva scrapped the parts of these Rahkshi to construct Takanuva's vehicle, the Ussanui. When Vezon landed on Destral, sent by the Order of Mata Nui, he was immediately captured by Rahkshi which took him to Makuta Tridax. The Brotherhood also sent a contingent of Rahkshi to the Southern Islands so that they could train there. The Rahkshi annihilated the local Matoran, and used the area as their practice ground. Recently, Axonn and Brutaka went there with an army of Skakdi, which they used to fight the Rahkshi. They were used extensively during an assault on Nynrah and the final battle of the war, in which they lost. When Teridax took over the body of Mata Nui, he used his Rahkshi to terrorize the inhabitants of the universe. He sent a group to Metru Nui in order to keep the Matoran in line (and guard entrances to the Archives), and had a force invade Odina, driving the Dark Hunters out. He also sent a regiment to Artakha, deeming the ruler of the island a threat. Mechanical Rahkshi It is known that Zoruxx and Krall have both created Mechanical Rahkshi, whether it be for invasion purposes or for training. Rahkaga-Rahkshi Rahkaga-Rahkshi are Rahkshi made by Makuta that have aligned themselves with any organization that is allied to Mata Nui. The first Rahkaga-Rahkshi was called Rahkaga-Panrahk I, aka 'Genesis'. Known Rahkshi Types *'Turahk' - Rahkshi of Fear *'Vorahk' - Rahkshi of Hunger *'Lerahk' - Rahkshi of Poison *'Kurahk' - Rahkshi of Anger *'Guurahk' - Rahkshi of Disintegration *'Panrahk' - Rahkshi of Shattering *'Dyrahk - '''Rahkshi of Heat Vision *'Elrahk - Rahkshi of Power Scream *'''Darahk - Rahkshi of Darkness *'Electrahk' - Rahkshi of Electricity *'Plantahk' - Rahkshi of Plant Life *'Vilrahk' - Rahkshi of Chain Lightning *'Dlorahk - rahkshi of gravity' *'Meltrahk' - Rahkshi of Plasma *'Skerahk' - Rahkshi of Sonics *'Feerahk' - Rahkshi of Stasis Fields *'Furahk' - Rahkshi of Fusion* *[[Tarrahk|'Tarrahk']] - Rahkshi of Wisdom* *'Rahkshi of Growth'* *'Dark Turahk' - Elite Rahkshi of Shadow Fire* *'Shadow Rahkshi' - Protectors of Onu Iarn *'Rahkshi of Heat Vision' *'Rahkshi of Speed' * *[[Mechanical Rahkshi|'Mechanical Rahkshi']] *[[Rahkshi of Camouflage|'Rahkshi of Camouflage']]' *' *[[Negative Rahkshi|'Negative Rahkshi']]' *' *These Rahkshi were created as experiments, and are subsequently not powers that Makuta have. Abilities and Traits To create a Rahkshi, two Kraata of the same power type are required, though level does not matter. One of these is put into Energized Protodermis, where it undergoes a change: from organic living matter to a non-living, inorganic shell — the Rahkshi's body. The other Kraata then crawls inside the Rahkshi and controls it, as Rahkshi suits are incapable of operating on their own. The Rahkshi amplifies the Kraata's powers, although its effectiveness still depends on the Kraata's level. Most Rahkshi channel their powers directly through the staffs that they carry; some, like heat vision and heat resistance Rahkshi, do not do so, though their staffs still aid their powers. As such, their powers are considerably weakened without their staffs. All Rahkshi also have the ability to fly. Rahkshi are naturally destructive, often going out of their way to cause as much damage as possible. When they are acting under orders, this instinct is channeled towards one objective, making them extremely dangerous. When they are not under orders, they are much less focused, making them still dangerous, but easier to defeat. Wild Rahkshi are also very territorial, attacking anything that invades their area, even other Rahkshi. Individuals Some Rahkshi actually develop individual personalities and are recognized as individuals. *Valorahk *Ozehk *Raykshin *Rahkshi of Speed *Dark Turahk- Elite Rahkshi of Shadow Fire *Grevahk- Mechanical Rahkshi of Ash *Zevrahk *Vilrohk *''Nirekx'' *Armorahk *Orvahk *Zirahk *Rernahk Trivia *Rahkshi seem to be the most used villains in both BIONICLE canon and fanon. *42 types of canonical Rahkshi exist. *7 Rahkshi has been made into sets. Appearances *''Bionicle: The Final Battle'' (Coming soon) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''The Brutal Mission'' *''Ambush on Jydivia'' *''Vradok Returns!'' *''Matoran Adventures'' *''Matoran Legends'' *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'' *''Kopak's Hunt'' *''Sword of the Great Spirit'' *''Reign of Terror'' *''Society of Guardians'' *''The Jareroden Saga'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles'' *''The Darkness in Life'' Category:Rahkshi Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Brotherhood of Makuta